List of original series episodes
This is a list of episodes for the original iteration The Flintstones, which aired on ABC from 1960 to 1966. Episodes Season one # "The Flintstone Flyer" - September 30, 1960 # "Hot Lips Hannigan" - October 7, 1960 # "The Swimming Pool" - October 14, 1960 # "No Help Wanted" - October 21, 1960 # "The Split Personality" - October 28, 1960 # "The Monster from the Tar Pits" - November 4, 1960 # "The Babysitters" - November 11, 1960 # "At the Races" - November 18, 1960 # "The Engagement Ring" - November 25, 1960 # "Hollyrock, Here I Come" - December 2, 1960 # "The Golf Champion" - December 9, 1960 # "The Sweepstakes" - December 16, 1960 # "The Drive-In" - December 23, 1960 # "The Prowler" - December 30, 1960 # "The Girls' Night Out" - January 6, 1961 # "Arthur Quarry's Dance Class" - January 13, 1961 # "The Big Bank Robbery" - January 20, 1961 # "The Snorkasaurus Hunter" - January 27, 1961 # "The Hot Piano" - February 3, 1961 # "The Hypnotist" - February 10, 1961 # "Love Letters on the Rocks" - February 17, 1961 # "The Tycoon" - February 24, 1961 # "The Astra' Nuts" - March 3, 1961 # "The Long, Long Weekend" - March 10, 1961 # "In the Dough" - March 17, 1961 # "The Good Scout" - March 24, 1961 # "Rooms for Rent" - March 31, 1961 # "Fred Flintstone: Before and After" - April 7, 1961 Season two # "The Hit Songwriters" - September 15, 1961 # "Droop-Along Flintstone" - September 22, 1961 # "The Missing Bus" - September 29, 1961 # "Alvin Brickrock Presents" - October 6, 1961 # "Fred Flintstone Woos Again" - October 13, 1961 # "The Rock Quarry Story" - October 20, 1961 # "The Soft Touchables" - October 27, 1961 # "Flinstone of Prinstone" - November 3, 1961 # "The Little White Lie" - November 10, 1961 # "The Social Climbers" - November 17, 1961 # "The Beauty Contest" - December 1, 1961 # "The Masquerade Ball" - December 8, 1961 # "The Picnic" - December 15, 1961 # "The House Guest" - December 22, 1961 # "The X-Ray Story" - December 29, 1961 # "The Gambler" - January 5, 1962 # "A Star is Almost Born" - January 12, 1962 # "The Entertainer" - January 19, 1962 # "Wilma's Vanishing Money" - January 26, 1962 # "Feudin' and Fussin'" - February 2, 1962 # "Impractical Joker" - February 9, 1962 # "Operation Barney" - February 16, 1962 # "The Happy Household" - February 22, 1962 # "Fred Strikes Out" - March 2, 1962 # "This is Your Life Saver" - March 9, 1962 # "Trouble-in-Law" - March 16, 1962 # "The Mailman Cometh" - March 23, 1962 # "The Rock Vegas" - March 30, 1962 # "Divided We Sail" - April 6, 1962 # "Kleptomaniac Caper" - April 13, 1962 # "Latin Lover" - April 20, 1962 # "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" - April 27, 1962 Season three # "Dino Goes Hollyrock" - September 14, 1962 # "Fred's New Boss" - September 21, 1962 # "Barney the Invisible" - September 28, 1962 # "Bowling Ballet" - October 5, 1962 # "The Twitch" - October 12, 1962 # "Here's Snow in Your Eyes" - October 19, 1962 # "The Buffalo Convention" - October 26, 1962 # "The Little Stranger" - November 2, 1962 # "Baby Barney" - November 9, 1962 # "Hawaiian Escapade" - November 16, 1962 # "Ladies' Day" - November 23, 1962 # "Nuthin' But the Tooth" - November 30, 1962 # "High School Fred" - December 7, 1962 # "Dial 'S' for Suspicion" - December 14, 1962 # "Flashgun Freddie" - December 21, 1962 # "The Kissing Burglar" - January 4, 1963 # "Wilma the Maid" - January 11, 1963 # "The Hero" - January 18, 1963 # "The Surprise" - January 25, 1963 # "Mother-in-Law's Visit" - February 1, 1963 # "Foxy Grandma" - February 8, 1962 # "The Dress Rehearsal" - February 22, 1963 # "Carry on, Nurse Fred" - March 1, 1963 # "Ventriloquist Barney" - March 8, 1963 # "The Big Move" - March 22, 1963 # "Swedish Visitors" - March 29, 1963 # "The Birthday Party" - April 5, 1963 Season four # "Ann-Margrock Presents" - September 19, 1963 # "Groom Gloom" - September 26, 1963 # "Little Bamm Bamm" - October 3, 1963 # "Dino Disappears" - October 10, 1963 # "Fred's Monkeyshines" - October 17, 1963 # "The Flintstone Canaries" - October 24, 1963 # "Glue for Two" - October 31, 1963 # "Big League Freddie" - November 7, 1963 # "Old Lady Betty" - November 14, 1963 # "Sleep on Sweet Fred" - November 21, 1963 # "Kleptomaniac Pebbles" - November 28, 1963 # "Daddy's Little Beauty" - December 5, 1963 # "Daddies Anonymous" - December 12, 1963 # "Peek-a-Boo Camera" - December 19, 1963 # "Once Upon a Coward" - December 26, 1963 # "Ten Little Flintstones" - January 2, 1964 # "Fred El Terrifico" - January 9, 1964 # "The Bedrock Hillbillies" - January 16, 1964 # "Flintstone and the Lion" - January 23, 1964 # "Cave Scout Jamboree" - January 30, 1964 # "Room for Two" - February 6, 1964 # "Ladies' Night at the Lodge" - February 13, 1964 # "Reel Trouble" - February 20, 1964 # "Son of Rockzilla" - February 27, 1964 # "Bachelor Daze" - March 5, 1964 # "Operation Switchover" - March 12, 1964 Season five # "Hop Happy" - September 17, 1964 # "Monster Fred" - September 24, 1964 # "Itty Bitty Fred" - October 1, 1964 # "Pebbles' Birthday Party" - October 8, 1964 # "Bedrock Rodeo Round-Up" - October 15, 1964 # "Cinderellastone" - October 22, 1964 # "A Haunted House is Not a Home" - October 29, 1964 # "Dr. Sinister" - November 5, 1964 # "The Gruesomes" - November 12, 1964 # "The Most Beautiful Baby in Bedrock" - November 19, 1964 # "Dino and Juliet" - November 26, 1964 # "King for a Night" - December 3, 1964 # "Indianrockolis 500" - December 10, 1964 # "Adobe Dick" - December 17, 1964 # "Christmas Flintstone" - December 25, 1964 # "Fred's Flying Lesson" - January 1, 1965 # "Fred's Second Car" - January 8, 1965 # "The Time Machine" - January 15, 1965 # "The Hatrocks and the Gruesomes" - January 22, 1965 # "Moonlight and Maintenance" - January 29, 1965 # "Sheriff for a Day" - February 5, 1965 # "Deep in the Heart of Texarock" - February 12, 1965 # "The Rolls Rock Caper" - February 19, 1965 # "Superstone" - February 26, 1965 # "Fred Meets Hercurock" - March 5, 1965 # "Surfin' Fred" - March 12, 1965 Season six # "No Biz Like Show Biz" - September 17, 1965 # "The House That Fred Built" - September 24, 1965 # "The Return of Stony Curtis" - October 1, 1965 # "Disorder in the Court" - October 8, 1965 # "Circus Business" - October 15, 1965 # "Samantha" - October 22, 1965 # "The Great Gazoo" - October 29, 1965 # "Rip Van Flintstone" - November 5, 1965 # "The Gravelberry Pie King" - November 12, 1965 # "The Stonefinger Caper" - November 19, 1965 # "The Masquerade Party" - November 26, 1965 # "Shinrock A Go-Go" - December 3, 1965 # "Royal Rubble" - December 10, 1965 # "Seeing Doubles" - December 17, 1965 # "How to Pick a Fight with Your Wife Without Really Trying" - January 7, 1966 # "Fred Goes Ape" - January 14, 1966 # "The Long, Long, Long Weekend" - January 21, 1966 # "Two Men on a Dinosaur" - February 4, 1966 # "The Treasure of Seirra Madrock" - February 11, 1966 # "Curtain Call at Bedrock" - February 18, 1966 # "Boss for a Day" - February 25, 1966 # "Fred's Island" - March 4, 1966 # "Jealousy"- March 11, 1966 # "Dripper" - March 18, 1966 # "My Fair Freddy" - March 25, 1966 # "The Story of Rocky's Raiders" - April 1, 1966 See also * "The Flagstones" - series pitch * The Man Called Flintstone - a theatrical film released after the series had ended Category:List of episodes Category:Original series